


Smile, once more

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gives advice, Brothers, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Jace Wayland, M/M, Malec, Supportive Alec Lightwood, he tries too hard, jace is frustrated, sneak peek 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based on the sneak peek for 3x02Alec gives Jace relationship advice.





	Smile, once more

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy mentioned Alec and Magnus had been to every restaurant in NYC and when she told him to ask Alec I couldn’t stop imagining how the scene would go if he actually asked Alec for advice lol. Alec would feel put on the spot and Jace would be embarrassed that he had to ask him of all people, because he couldn’t believe Alec was succeeding at dating before him.

There was a knock on the door.

He’d never seen have look so nervous. No, nervous didn’t really describe the look on his face. Troubled was more suitable for the situation. Which made him wonder instantly, he seemed distracted, like he was caught up in his head. Alec felt like smiling. Is that how I used to look? He thought. He realizes Jace was still waiting to enter and Alec shrugged, gesturing him to enter. 

“I uh... I was thinking on leaving earlier today,”

Alec looked at him, confused. “Okay?”

Jace winced. “Well, I mean... if you really need me course I’m on duty but...”

“Are you asking me for permission?”

“Well, Yeah? Am I not supposed to?”

Alec let out a snort. “First of all, I’m you’re parabatai, that comes before boss. Second of all, since when do you follow rules? Or is it Max trying to prank me again? Listen, buddy. It was funny the first time-“

Jace waved his hand, cutting him off. “No! No, it’s me. And I know I usually do as I want but... I’m trying to change, you know, grow up.”

Alec failed to hide his smirk. “You’re being serious?”

“Yes! Why is that so hard to believe?”

Alec shook his head. ”I’m sorry, I’m just surprised. What brought this on?”

Jace wrinkles his nose and tilted his head. “Nothing, I just, I just realized that change is good. You know, both you and Izzy have grown, why shouldn’t I?”

“What? What do you mean?” He hadn’t changed, right? He was the same as always, or, at least he felt the same.

“Well, you know when you met Magnus?” He paused.

“Vaguely.” Alec rolled his eyes. What does that have to do with anything?

“Like,” he continued, ignoring Alec’s snark comment. “He made you want to change?”

“I wouldn’t call it a ‘change’...” Alec countered, not knowing if he should feel offended or not.

“I didn’t mean- No, not like that. I mean you started to behave... differently, In a good way!” He quickly added but Alec just continued to stare at him, not knowing what he was trying to say. “You became happier, you stopped trying to go by the Claves book all the time, you weren’t afraid to speak your mind.”

“Sounds like you if you ask me.”

Jace rubbed his forehead with his palm in an exhausted motion “Yeah, well. That’s the thing...”

Alec’s eyes just widened in realization. Oh. Was he talking about-?

“You want to grow up... for Clary?”

Jace sighed and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. “It’s bad, isn’t it?”

Alec shook his head. “No, it’s uhm... it’s great, I think. Just... don’t go over board with it.”

“What do you mean?” He looked up from where he had been resting his head.

“Don’t try too hard, you know. She’ll notice, and speaking from what I just witnessed, you’ll probably try to explain it and it’ll come out wrong and she’ll get mad at you.”

Jace looked dumb founded. “Oh, ok.”

Alec shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair. “Is there anything else you think I should know about this early leaving?” 

Jace fidged. “Actually... speaking of Magnus...”

Alec furrowed his brows. He didn’t say anything, though. Jace still looked lost and Alec wanted to at least try and help him whatever it was that was troubling him.

“Uhm, you guys go on a lot of dates, right?”

Alec raised his eyebrows at the question. He wasn’t expecting that, what kind of question even was that? “What?”

“You know what I mean. You two... hang out often.”

Alec grimaced. “I really don’t, I hear you but you act like you’re asking something entirely different and I don’t know-“

“Jesus, Alec! I mean you to go out frequently, right?”

“I don’t think anything is frequent in our world but sure?”

“You go to, like, restaurants and stuff?”

“Yeah...”

“Do you... I can’t believe I’m asking you about this... okay I want to take Clary out on a date, with food and everything.”

Alec snorted. “Wow, lucky girl.”

Jace glared at him. “You know what I mean, i just don’t know where to go.”

“And you think I know because?”

“Izzy said you’ve been to a lot of places in New York. I just want to know if you could recommend something.”

“I don’t know, I don’t know what Clary likes, you’re asking the wrong Lightwood, Izzy is much closer to her.”

“Ugh you guys are impossible. Fine, just name a place, it doesn’t have to be good! I could always blame it on you, then.”

“Woah, sorry. Go rest and I’ll see what I can do, relax.”

Jace sighed. “Thank you. I’m sorry, I’m just... really nervous. Shes been through so much and she deserves to have fun, at least for a while. I want to do this for her.”

Alec nodded. “I understand. You want to make her happy. Just like she does to you.” He got it, because for the first time in what felt like forever, he felt like they actually were on the same level. He knew how it felt to see his significant other beam at themselves without realizing it, because of him. He knew what it was like to know you can bring someone joy that lasted for a whole day. There was no better feeling than making someone happy, especially when they deserved it. For once, Alec felt like he and jace understood each other for real. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Of course. Now, it’s still early, you go and rest and I’ll text you if I find something.”

“Fine. And thank you, for helping me. I know Clary isn’t your best friend at the moment.”

Alec shrugged but nodded, it was true. “But you are, and I’m always here if you need me. And who says your relationship won’t benefit me? Hopefully now you guys would be too busy doing ugly couple stuff and not unexpectedly burst through the loft at any moment.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

Alec chuckled and gestured for him to leave. It was nice, being the wise one, for once. Jace actually though he was experienced enough to give him relationship advice, he had to laugh at that. Never in a million years would he have pictured that. Well, to be fair, he never thought he would meet someone like Magnus Bane. 

He pulled out his phone to send a text. He debated between calling and texting but realized he shouldn’t disturb him with a call. He clicked send, still smiling, knowing just what the look on his face would be. It really was a good feeling.

To: Magnus  
I know you’re being magic man with clients all day but I just wanted to remind you that you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and you always make me smile, whether you’re with me or not.  
Love you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enjoyable to read!
> 
> Sorry for any misspellings and such.
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, comments mean so much it warms my heart


End file.
